Triceratops
Triceratops is a large ceratopsian (horned and frilled herbivorous dinosaur) that lived in North America; it was one of the most abundant animals about 68-65 million years ago, during the end of the Cretaceous period. It lived alongside Tyrannosaurus rex and was among its main prey. However, unlike other dinosaurs that relied on speed to escape this fearsome predator, Triceratops was well equipped to face T-Rex and even, to fight it off. Armed with one meter long horns (probably even longer with their protective, sharp sheats that don´t fossilize), and a parrot like beak with an incredibly strong bite force, Triceratops is often regarded as being one of the most dangerous herbivorous dinosaurs in Jurassic Park and also, in real life. It could measure up to 8-9 meters long and weigh 6-12 tons, being larger than an elephant and heavier than an average T-Rex. More real-life information: Triceratops at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Triceratops appears in the novels and all three movies. It was also the most famous dinosaur for a long time, second only to T-Rex; today, it is likely that Velociraptor has claimed that title. Triceratops also appears in many toy lines and games. Jurassic Park film The group met up with park veterinarian Gerry Harding, who was taking care of a sick Triceratops, explaining to the group that he just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. While Grant and Malcolm marvelled at the sight, Ellie managed to figure out that the Triceratops had gotten sick from ingesting a toxic plant. Triceratops was the size of an elephant, with the truculent stance of a rhino. The horns above each eye curved four feet into the air, looking almost like inverted elephant tusks. A third, rhino-like horn was located near the nose, above the animal's beak-like snout. Unlike other dinosaurs, Triceratops couldn't see very well. They were nearsighted, much like the rhinos of today, and tended to be surprised by sudden movements. They'd charge the tour jeeps if they were close enough to see it but the tracks were located a safe distance away. On Isla Nublar, males would kill each other in fights for dominance and had to be separated into groups smaller than six. Triceratops have a fan-shaped crest behind their heads, made of solid bone, and is very strong. Despite their appearance, they are actually quite docile. They form relationships with their handlers, much like Indian elephants, and will allow themselves to be petted. They particularly like to be scratched in the hindquarters. All Triceratops seen so far have been brown in color. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Many animals were herded along a game trail and eventually captured by the InGen Hunters, and a bull Triceratops was among those captured. Once freed by Nick and Sarah, he attacked the the hunters camp with the rest of the released dinosaurs. Among the captured dinosaurs a baby Triceratops was seen. Blooper: if you watch closely when the adult Triceratops head busts through the hunter's camp, you can see that it's head is connected to a couple of poles. Jurassic Park III A herd of Triceratops is seen very briefly at beginning during in which the plane flies above the herd of grazing animals which includes Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus. Jurassic Park inspired games Triceratops is a playable character in Warpath: Jurassic Park. Triceratops is a five-star dinosaur in the popular video game, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It can be found in the Hell Creek Site B fossil formation. Triceratops is the only herbivore that needs security higher than "low", as it requires "medium" security fences. It will charge Land Cruisers and kill large carnivores. It is the game's most robust herbivore. Also it can go into "Death Duels" with Tyrannosaurus. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Cerotopsians